


Huheheheart of the Sunrise

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nerdiness, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Maya invites Kaoru to a prog rock concert.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	Huheheheart of the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silversilky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/gifts).



> It's my good friend Alice Silversilky's bday so I wrote her some incredibly niche content HAPPY BORTHDAY ALICE

Kaoru, like any cultured woman of good taste, had visited many an esteemed concert in her time, indulging herself well on the refined sounds of Stravinsky, Rimsky-Korsakov, and the Wiggles in equal accord. That wasn’t to say she was unaccustomed to the rock-and-roll version of such events--why, she played in a girl band herself, after all--but she was much more at home listening to the dulcet tones of Camille Saint-Saëns than she was to the vicious, soul-rending riffs of someone like… the Beach Boys? That was a rock band, wasn’t it? Ahaha, she really did lose track of these things… the sin of having too much knowledge to cram into her already massive brain. 

Regardless, one might assume the sight of her here, among a throng of headbanging misfits, wearing a borrowed  _ Queen II _ t-shirt, was most unusual. Kaoru Seta, icon of class and dignity, presenting herself in such a casual space? Aye, it wasn’t something she’d do for just anyone. But then again, her date wasn’t just anyone.

**_COLD AND MISTY MORNING, I HEARD A WARNING BORNE IN THE AIR_ **

**_ABOUT AN AGE OF POWER WHERE NO ONE HAD AN HOUR TO SPARE_ **

**_WHERE THE SEEDS HAVE WITHERED, SILENT CHILDREN SHIVERED IN THE COLD_ **

**_NOW THEIR FACES CAPTURED IN THE LENSES OF THE JACKALS FOR GOLD_ **

Indeed, only one of true passion and love could lose herself so wholly to this rapturous synthesizer, banging and thrashing her messy mane of brown to the tune with wild glee. From the wayward flailing of her spine to the positively unabashed manner in which she air-guitared, it was utterly obvious that Maya was having the time of her life as she belted along:

**_STEP INSIDE, HELLO! WE’VE A MOST AMAZING SHOW!_ **

**_YOU’LL ENJOY IT ALL WE KNOW_ **

**_STEP INSIDE! STEP INSIDE!_ **

Maya’s hands matched the motion of the drummer on stage, her mouth making  _ TCHU-TCHU BADUM BUM BUM  _ noises in tandem with the beat, unable to hide the positively goofy smile on her face all the while. This, of course, was the real spectacle to Kaoru--she could care far less about the relatively mundane motions of the buttoned-up instrument wielders on stage when the person next to her was sustaining ten times as much enthusiasm by her mere emulations.

It was in the midst of a particularly wild keyboard solo that Maya finally noticed Kaoru’s admiring stare, becoming rigid and adjusting her disheveled glasses. “A-Ah, sorry! I must be freaking you out.”

“Perish the thought,” said Kaoru, her smirk only growing in size. “I’m merely pleased to see you enjoying yourself so thoroughly.”

“H-Huhehe,” Maya chuckled nervously, tugging at the ends of her  _ Nektar _ t-shirt (Kaoru had no idea she enjoyed fruit juice that much). “I-I guess prog rock bands don’t come to the live houses around here often, so even when it’s a cover act like this I get excited.”

“‘Tis only natural.” Kaoru chortled. “I myself am delighted--tickled, even--by these musical acts, in all honesty. Why, these first few songs have all been spectacular.”

“Uhm… this is actually all just one song. It’s just like, half an hour long.”

Truly? How could her delicate ears fail her? “Alas… I’ve erred. Still, what fleeting music it all is.”

“I think it’s actually the opposite of ‘fleeting,’ huhehe.” Maya’s ears perked up as the song shifted into a new phase. “Oh man, I love the syncopation in this part!”

Her attention turned back to the music as she once more lost herself in the orchestra of electric lights, waving and bopping and jamming as if there was no one else in the tiny, crowded concert venue than her. It was so utterly adorable that Kaoru had to force her gaze away, lest she accidentally stare into Maya’s gleaming eyes too long and wish to embrace her lips. She turned her thoughts away from such idle considerations--much better to focus on the multifaceted tones ringing through her ears. That was why she was here, wasn’t it?

Well actually, she was here because Maya wanted her to come. And who was she to refuse her darling love’s invitation?

But that hardly meant she couldn’t enjoy herself. With a knowing nod to herself, Kaoru became the sole person in the audience to take her seat, listening closely to the wondrous arrays of resonance that echoed throughout the live house.

* * *

Several hours later and they had emerged from the venue, Maya gushing at a million miles per minute.

“The drum solo on  _ YYZ  _ was incredible! I didn’t think they’d have anybody who could even come close to Peart’s skill, but somehow they pulled it off flawlessly!”

“Yes, quite,” said Kaoru, nodding as they walked along the river into the brisk night.

“And oh man, what a rendition of  _ Starless.  _ It’s not my favorite Crim song--I’m more of an  _ Epitaph  _ girl, honestly--but they really used the distortion pedals in the space well! I could  _ feel  _ the reverb!”

“Absolutely. What soft machines they wielded tonight.”

“Oh man, and I wasn’t expecting Tool, either… I mean, they’re more Prog Metal than Prog Rock, so--” Maya suddenly cut herself off, pulling her cap down over her eyes as she stopped on the sidewalk. “Ah, sorry, you probably don’t really care about all this…”

“Please, continue!” said Kaoru, stopping to inject as much encouragement into her voice as she could muster. “I would love to hear any and all thoughts you possess, my dear.”

Maya’s expression remained uneasy. “You don’t have to flatter me, you know.”

Kaoru clicked her tongue as she smiled. “Flattery? I would never.”

Maya looked at her in disbelief. “Y-Yesterday you said I was the most beautiful woman who’s ever lived.”

“But you are!” said Kaoru, clasping a hand to her chest dramatically as she suddenly fell upon one knee. “Why, there is not a creature in heaven or earth whose splendor could hold a candle to your own. You have hair like rich soil, eyes like fresh moss, skin as supple as the bend of ferns in the autumn breeze…”

Maya’s initial embarrassment turned to confusion. “Is… that a compliment?”

“From the bottom of my heart,” said Kaoru. “It’s as if the gods molded you from fine marble, my beloved.”

“H-Huhehehehe,” Maya giggled nervously, her fingers scritching at the sides of her hair. “Th-That’s kinda hard to believe.”

“It is the utmost truth, and I shan’t say otherwise,” Kaoru stated, rising to her feet. “Please, do not hesitate to bare your soul, my dear. Let us discuss the ecstasy of that performance long into the night!”

“...Were you really that into it?” asked Maya, her eyes drifting off towards the blanket of night above them. “You just kinda sat there and listened the whole time… it didn’t look like you were having much fun.”

“Nonsense!” said Kaoru. “Why, I adore progressive rock from the very pit of my bones.”

“...Really?” asked Maya. “You haven’t talked about it with me before.”

“Mm. Well.” Kaoru ahemed. “I didn’t know you were such a fan. That is all.”

“I-I guess I do keep it kinda close to my chest,” Maya admitted, turning back towards her. “What’s your favorite band?”

Kaoru felt a single bead of sweat slide down her jawline. “Ah. Well. You see… Yes. Hm.”

“Oh,  _ Yes?  _ I love them!” Maya exclaimed, the energy returning to her eyes.  _ “Close to the Edge  _ is one of my favorites!”

“Ahaha, excellent taste,” said Kaoru, taking Maya’s word for it. Better to play along and humor her--she’d hate to be a disappointment.

“What’s your favorite album of theirs?”

“Ah, well, besides that one…” A cough escaped Kaoru’s throat. “I suppose… hm.. The, uh, Yes album… that I enjoy…”

“Oh,  _ The Yes Album!  _ That one’s great too!  _ Starship Trooper  _ goes so hard, huhehe. The rendition of it tonight was amazing.”

“Exactly,” said Kaoru, letting out a silent sigh of relief. “It was an enlightening experience… imparting a creation of new ideas, like a genesis in and of itself…”

“But that wasn’t  _ Genesis,”  _ said Maya. “That was  _ Yes.” _

Kaoru stared blankly at her, smile unmoving. “Ah, of course. It is but that.”

Maya looked doubtful. “Kaoru-san… did you really understand the music at the concert?”

“Wh-Why, of course I did!” she replied, her iron grin quivering slightly. “Er… was it not about the degradation of the human spirit in modern society? And how we become depraved animals in the midst of this cruel system… yes. It is but that.”

To her surprise, Maya’s eyes lit up. “Wow, Kaoru-san! You do get what Pink Floyd’s  _ Dogs  _ is about!”

Kaoru’s chuckle came easily now. “But of course. Such layered sounds are like music to my ears…”

“Well, I mean, it  _ was  _ music.”

“Heh… how fleeting…”

“Er, right, huhehe,” said Maya, stopping by the railing to look out over the river. “Um, but thanks for coming with me. I really had fun.”

“Of course,” said Kaoru, walking over to join her. “I could tell how much you enjoyed yourself.”

“I-I’m a little embarrassed, honestly,” said Maya. “I don’t know a lot of girls my age into this kind of thing… or any of them, really. Makes me feel like a faker, if you know what I mean.”

Kaoru leaned over and coiled her arm around Maya’s shoulder. “You are nothing of the sort. I know no more genuine girl than yourself.”

Maya buried her face in Kaoru’s torso. “...Is this more flattery?”

“Not in the slightest.” Kaoru’s grin softened. “And even if it were… even if I didn’t enjoy the concert… I would still say every word I’ve said tonight, if only to make you happy. Because that’s what’s most important to me.”

She couldn’t make out Maya’s face, considering how deeply she’s buried her face into the rendition of Freddie Mercury on Kaoru’s shirt. But given her stillness, she wanted to remain there for some time to come.

Kaoru knew there came a point where words came to be meaningless. She cradled Maya, letting their bodies mingle in the cool night air, feeling her chest rise and fall in natural rhythms. Compared to the omnipresent sound they were enveloped in not a half hour earlier, it was the utmost quiet.

After a minute in this fragile bliss, Kaoru tenderly pushed Maya’s head back to look into her eyes before imparting a kiss upon her lips. “Is that not sincere enough for you?”

Maya heaved a tiny laugh. “Y… Yeah. It is.” 

Grazing the edge of Maya’s cheek with her thumb, Kaoru slides down to grab Maya’s hand, beginning to pivot around and pull her along. “Come. Would you like to stay over at my humble abode tonight?”

“Y-Your place?” asked Maya with a gulp as she got dragged forward. “I dunno...”

“Nonsense. I insist, for your own safety.”

“My safety? I’d be fine at my place, r-really.”

Kaoru stopped. “Perhaps. But if you remain alone with such doubts…”

She turned to face Maya with yearning eyes.

“Then I fear, tomorrow, you’ll be crying.”

Maya gaped for a moment before breaking out in laughter. “H-Huhe-huhehehehe! Okay, Kaoru-san, let’s spend the night together!”

“Gladly, my dear.”

And off they walked off into the moody blue night, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comes to you and then after  
> Dream on on to the heart of the sunrise  
> Sharp distance  
> How can the wind with its arms all around me  
> Sharp distance  
> How can the wind with so many around me  
> I feel lost in the city


End file.
